Unexpected Occurences
by vampiremuggle
Summary: Ron has a question. Hermione has a secret.  What happens when the two clash? How will everyone react? COMPLETE!


**A/N: This is my first fanfic, but I am very pleased with it ****. I hope you enjoy it! It is just a random plot that I have been thinking about for a while (like three years-awhile lol). It's kind of a "what if" fic.**

**I own nothing. I am a poor female student. All characters are owned by the all-powerful J.K. Rowling. I do wish I owned this though…**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Occurrences

By Vampiremuggle

"Ummmm…." stammered Hermione. She looked around at all the faces staring up at her expectantly.

The war had been over for three years, and Voldemort had been dead for two and a half. Yet the Order of the Phoenix still met every Friday night at Grimmauld Place for dinner. It was a time to relax and catch up with friends. No official work had been done since the war ended, but the Order still helped out the Department of Magical Law Enforcement occasionally.

On this particular Friday night, everyone was present: McGonagall, Kingsley, Flitwick, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Tonks, Percy and Penelope, George and Angelina, Harry and Ginny, Ron, Fred, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Hagrid, Dawlish, and Neville and Luna Longbottom.

Every head was turned towards her, waiting for her answer.

Ron was standing in front of her, nervously anticipating what she would say.

Back at Hogwarts, she would have screamed "YES!" and kissed him.

That is what everyone expected.

But now…They had all been finishing up with the excellent treacle tart, courtesy of Molly, when Ron cleared his throat. He had stood up and asked for everyone's attention. Taking Hermione's hand, he pulled her to the center of the room.

"Hermione," he started in a clear, carrying voice, "We have been best friends for the past ten years. I have always cared for you. I love you. Would you please accompany me to the Ministry's Peace Anniversary Ball next month?"

By the time he finished, his voice had lowered and cracked, and his voice had reddened. But not enough for everyone else to miss his question.

She looked around again. Molly, Fleur, Luna, Angelina and Penelope were beaming. Arthur looked pleased. Bill was handing over a handful of sickles to Charlie. Harry's expression screamed, "Finally!" Tonks was smirking. Ginny looked ecstatic. George looked unsurprised. The others were smiling softly.

But it was one face that stood out on Hermione's mind. Fred. He had blanched and looked worried.

She glanced back at Ron. He was paling by the second, and she could see the sweat breaking out on his forehead.

Her heart went out to him. She hated herself for what she was about to do.

"Ummm…" she repeated.

Ron paled even more.

"Ron," she began, "you and Harry have been the best friends I could ever want for the last ten years. We have been through more together than I ever thought possible. In fourth year, I would have given anything to go with you to the Yule Ball. And in fifth year, I waited for you to ask me to Hogsmeade."

Ron's expression began to brighten. Her heart broke at what she knew was about to happen.

"But no I can't go to the Ball with you."

Twenty two pairs of eyes stared at her in shocked surprise.

Ron looked crushed. "But…but why? You just said…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"Ron…I just can't."

"Are you going with someone else? They would understand if you told them you had a boyfriend now…" he stopped as she shook her head. "But you just said you loved me too!"

"No Ron…I said I _liked_ you when I was fourteen. That was seven years ago. I'm sorry."

"But we were meant to be together! Everyone knows that!" Ron was beginning to get agitated.

"Obviously not everyone. I know nothing of the sort!" Now Hermione was getting irritated.

Ron was flat out mad now. "Well you won't even try! If you already have a date for the ball, come to Diagon Alley with me tomorrow!"

"Ron, I really can't."

The table behind them was looking on in more and more shock. Hermione turning down Ron? No one had even considered the possibility. Ginny, Molly, Luna, Angelina, Penelope, and Fleur's jaws had dropped. Tonks had a suspicious look on her face. Harry and the Weasley boys had raised their eyebrows in surprise. Charlie began to push the money back towards Bill. Fred's expression was carefully blank.

"How can you say you don't love me if you refuse to even go on one date!"

"Ron, there is someone out there for you, but it is not me. I'm sorry to hurt your feelings, but it just wouldn't work!"

"So you've just been leading me on for the last few years!" Ron's tone was laced with accusation.

Hermione was indignant. "I have done nothing of the sort! I told you I haven't felt that way about you in six years."

Ron switched tactics. "Well you felt that way about me once, you can again!"

"No Ron I can't."

"Why? How do you know! You won't even try!"

"Ron. I'm seeing someone else!"

Ron looked as though he had been slapped.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. But she needn't have worried about soothing hurt feelings. Ron's temper was already flaring again.

"Well how do you know he is the one for you? !"

"I just do Ron."

At this point, his family, although all still shocked, were silently begging for him to quit while he was behind.

"How? You can't possibly know unless you have exhausted all your other options!"

"Ron…"

"How?"

"I just do."

"Just give it up Ron," whisper Charlie under his breath. Bill nodded silently. The girls all winced at the next thing out of his mouth.

"HOW! ! Bloody tell me already!"

Hermione had had enough. "FINE! You want to know how I know you aren't the one for me? How I know he is! I LOVE HIM! NOT YOU! I LOVE HIM!"

Silence spread through the kitchen. The tension could be felt creeping in from all directions.

Hermione winced as she prepared to fire the final bullet. "And we're engaged to be married," she finished quietly.

Pig's water could be heard leaking, three floors up.

"Who?" croaked Ron in a hoarse whisper.

"It doesn't matter," said Hermione quietly, still blushing from her outburst.

If she had though everyone was shocked before, she was wrong. Everyone looked as if they has been petrified in their seats.

"How long?" asked Ron finally.

"Errr….just over five years. He proposed two months ago," she mumbled.

"Five years?" Ginny's stunned voice spoke up. "You hid something this big for so long? How? Why? I thought we were your best friends?"

"You are…I…we…were just afraid of something like this happening…"

Ron still couldn't speak.

"Hermione." She looked up at Harry's steady, even voice. "Who?"

Sighing, she slowly pulled a chain from under her shirt. A golden ring with a large diamond in the middle, surrounded by rubies lay against her palm.

Nine gasps could be heard around the table. The others looked at them in confusion.

"Is that…" started Ginny.

"Isn't that…" said Bill.

"Ah…" said Percy.

"What the…" began Charlie.

"But that's…" went George.

Ron just gasped.

"Hermione?" asked Arthur.

"That's Great Aunt Muriel's ring. She always said she would give it to the next Weasley to make the best match…How…How did you get it?" Molly was the only one to finish her question.

Hermione looked down in embarrassment.

"Explain." Ron finally had found his voice.

She looked up. Her eyes met Fred's and the pleading in them was evident to him.

He stood up. "I gave it to her."

Silence reigned in the kitchen once more.

Ron broke it when he started laughing hysterically. "Haha. Good one Fred. As if you two would ever get together. You are a good for nothing practical jokester. She is a prudish bookworm. Although she must be some kind of secret scarlet woman, stealing Aunt Muriel's ring!"

Four things happened at once.

Ron looked around and realized that everyone else seemed to have accepted the announcement as truth.

Everyone at the table winced at Ron's blunt statement.

Fred started angrily for Ron at his insults to Hermione.

Hermione was closer though and just punched Ron.

At that, Fred went over to Hermione, put his arms around her, and kissed her straight on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Ron looked up at his brother snogging the love of his life and saw red. "You little harlot! And you aren't much better – that is MY GIRL!"

Harry reacted first and stunned Ron. "You always did have the emotional range of a teaspoon Ron," he muttered.

At Ron's exclamation, Fred and Hermione had broken apart. She now was leaning against his chest, with his arms around her waist. She looked nervously out at everyone.

Harry came up to her and hugged her, whispering in her ear. "I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me, but I guess I see your reasoning. I'm really happy you found someone Hermione. I love you 'Mione."

She looked up at him in shock. He laughed. "You are like the sister I never had."

She hugged him back with tears in her eyes. "Thanks Harry," she whispered, "I love you too."

Fred met Harry's eyes over her head. He smiled at Harry, gratitude evident in his stare.

By now, everyone else was over the shock. Penelope, Angelina, Ginny, Luna, Fleur and Tonks all pulled Hermione away from Fred, laughing, squealing and hugging her.

Bill, Charlie, George, Percy, and Neville all congratulated Fred, slapping him on the back.

"A-hem." Molly cleared her throat and stood. Arthur joined her. Everyone else, except Hermione and Fred (and Ron who was still stupefied on the floor) quickly sat back down.

"And just when were you planning on telling you parents? Five years! And engaged two months? !" It was obvious she was just beginning.

"Mum…" started Fred.

"Mrs. Weasley," interrupted Hermione, "We were going to tell you soon, I promise. We had planned to announce our engagement at the ball next month. I'm sorry we didn't tell anyone sooner, but I swear, we weren't trying to hurt anyone. I love your son, and he loves me. Please just be happy for us."

Mrs. Weasley stared at Hermione for several long moments. Then she threw herself at Hermione and they sobbed happily into each other's shoulder. When they drew apart, Mr. Weasley stepped forward. "Congratulations you two. Welcome to the family Hermione. And don't worry, it might take awhile, but Ron will come around eventually."

At this McGonagall, Kingsley, Hestia, Flitwick, Dedalus, Dawlish, and Hagrid came forward, congratulated the couple, and left, leaving the family there alone.

Everyone sat back down, except Fred and Hermione. Hermione was once again leaning against his chest with his arms around her waist. The mood in the kitchen was much happier than it had been previously; the atmosphere was lighthearted and fun.

"Well," started Molly, "if you two are all done with your exciting news, we still have treacle tart left."

Hermione looked at Fred. He nodded. "Well actually…" she started. She placed her hands above his, on her stomach.

Molly's eyes widened…

* * *

**A/N: The end. That's all. I really hope you enjoyed this. Use your imagination as to what Hermione is going to say. I think I left enough clues as to where I was going with that. I won't be continuing this. I just have nowhere to go with the story. Please read and review! I really want to know what you think!**

**~Vampiremuggle**


End file.
